Forever Love
by soccer-vampire-girl
Summary: Sam has been distracted lately, Optimus know why, and Bumblebee? well he has a secret. SLASH M/M BOY/BOY SAM/BUMBLEBEE


**Alright so i seem to be on a roll lately with actually finishing what i start to write and posting it for once haha. ok so i'll do this in caps WARNING HEREIN LIES SLASH M/M BOY/BOY WHICH MEANS BOYS THAT LIKE BOYS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE PRESS THAT BACK BUTTON! lol ok sooo i know this is soooo not my normal thing to write...well i haven't actually posted anything in awhile but you get m drift. so i'm sorry if you don't like this but please don't flame me just because i changed my own likes.**

**ENJOY! lol**

* * *

><p>So, you would think living with a giant alien robot would be weird, but after all that's happened it really isn't. When bumblebee first came I was more focused on the fact that there was an evil alien robot wanting to kill and enslave all of humanity. Now though, I can't get over the fact that my best friend and car is a giant alien robot!<p>

Just then my phone buzzed, knocking me out of my reverie and causing me to jump before swiping my phone off of my pillow laying right beside my head.

NEW MESSAGE  
>3:15pm<br>Sam? Are you ready to go to the base?  
>Bee<p>

I looked at the time and realized I had been daydreaming longer than I thought and I was almost late, in fact bumblebee should be on his way to get me or already here. So quickly I jump up and trip my way over to the window and sure enough parked outside was a yellow Camaro with a picturesque male leaning against the driver side door.

Soon after the battle in mission city the Autobots had done more research and taken holographic forms. These holograms are not holograms as we would know them however as their technology is so advanced compared to ours. The holograms as not see through as our most advanced holograms are and they are substantial. Of course they all look like models as well even the more muscularly bulky bots. The figure leaning on the car appeared to be 18 and was thin with just enough muscle definition. He wore designer clothes and aviators, with his yellow blond hair hanging straight cut jaggedly just past the tops of his ears.

Another buzz and I jump remembering I should have texted Bee back.

NEW MESSAGE  
>3:25pm<br>Sam? Are you alright? I'm outside.  
>Bee<p>

Chuckling nervously I quickly text my best friend back.

To: Bumblebee  
>Hey sorry buddy. I'll be right down.<br>Sam

Sending that I hurry down the stairs and out to my secret love, whoops did I accidentally admit that? Oh well it is true, I am completely in love with my best friend who just happens to be a giant alien robot who also happens to be male.

"Hey Bee how are you?" I ask as I slide into the driver's seat.

The radio slides on, "I'm sexy and I know it…"

I break out laughing, "Sure you are Bee, sure."

The engine rumbles, and I smile contentedly. Bee's vocal processors are working but he prefers to speak through the radio in car mode. Although at this point in time I think he prefers it because he likes the radio and earths music.

The rest of the ride we rest in comfortable silence, and soon we are pulling into the N.E.S.T. base. We easily pass the gates and are soon in the Autobot hanger. Before moving off to talk to everyone, Bee shifts back into his normal form.

"Sam, before I forget, I want to talk to you later," He says, somewhat anxiously.

"Sure Bee, when ever you want," I reply gently.

Just then Optimus and Ratchet come walking towards us, Ratchet to get Bumblebee and Optimus I assume to speak with me. So we each walk off in different directions.

Once Optimus and I are off in one corner of the room he speaks to me.

"Sam, how are you?" he asks as he lifts my up on to his shoulder.

"I'm great, why do you ask?"

"You seem like you are thinking very hard about something and Bumblebee has informed me of his worries as you have been getting distracted easier than usual," his voice rumbles in something akin to amusement and worry.

"Hmmm I have been thinking a lot I guess. It's nothing to worry about though," I assure the giant Autobot commander.

"Is this about Bumblebee?"

I stare at him, wide eyed. "How did you know?"

Optimus chuckles, "Oh Sam I have known you for quite sometime now and Bumblebee for even longer."

I smile, "Yeah, I suppose I am pretty easy to read."

"Not too easy my friends, now perhaps we should join this 'get together'."

"I suppose we should."

So we do, the party lasts well into the night and finally I am back in Bee's front seat as he drives us to the overhang. Once there, he parks and I relax into the seat.

"Sam?" the voice comes from my right.

I look over to find Bee's holo-form sitting in the passenger seat leaning towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk now?" Bee asks hesitantly.

I turn fully towards him, "Sure Bee, what's up?"

He shifts, "I…Sam…I don't know how to say this."

"I've heard starting at the beginning helps," I suggest.

Bee giggles, "Maybe." He smirks, and then looks nervous again.

"Come on Bee, you can trust me!" I urge.

"I will always trust you Sam; it's not a matter of trust."

"Oh…still you can tell me anything!"

"I know. Ok I'll just say it!"

"Ok," I put m hand on Bee's shoulder in comfort.

"Sam, I think iloveyou," he rushes out before blushing and looking away.

I stare at Bee in wonder and shock. Can this wonderful, fantastic, amazing being really love me? He said so; I'll take what I can get. So reach over and gently pull Bee's face back towards me.

"Bee?" I ask, getting his attention.

He looks towards me, hope in his eyes.

"I love you too Bee," I whisper.

Bee's eyes light up and he wraps his arms around my neck hugging me to himself.

"I'm glad," Bee murmurs into my shoulder.

"Me too," I say, as I pull his face back up to my level.

I lean forward a little more and our lips meet. Bliss explodes in my mind as I hold my best friend and the love of my life closer to me.

Soon we have to break apart because he might not need to breath but I do. Breathing deeply I hug Bee closer to myself.

"Love you Bee," I sigh.

"Forever," Bumblebee agrees with me.

* * *

><p><strong>sooooo i know that ending is cheesy i didn't know how else to end it! hahahahahaha anyways please review and tell me how i did!<strong>


End file.
